It Starts and Ends with You
by snowin' you
Summary: Wincestiel AU. Dean and Sam have been together since childbirth, but they've been 'together' together since Sam reached the age of puberty and felt the first desire of the flesh. They have been perfect together for twenty-nine years, until a certain blue-eyed man comes into their lives. Dean/Sam/Castiel smut. Longer summary and warnings inside.


**Title:** It Starts and Ends with You

**Author:** snowin' you

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort AU

**Pairings:** Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam/Castiel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 5,575

**Warnings: **flashbacks, excessive use of the L-word, mention of past underage, established Wincest, partner betrayal, explicit sexual contents, M/M/M, first-time threesome, face-fucking, very brief comeplay, possible ooc

**Summary:** Dean and Sam have been together since childbirth, but they've been 'together' together since Sam reached the age of puberty and felt the first desire of the flesh. It had been their best kept secret until Sam graduated and both of them moved to Chicago to start a new life, where they no longer refer to themselves as brothers, but as boyfriends.

They have been perfect together for twenty-nine years. That is, until a certain blue-eyed man comes into their lives.

**Author's Note: **I'm a very lucky girl to have three of my favorite authors seeing this story through. My first thanks go to xsnappapplex who gave me the confident needed to kick off and continue this story. My second thanks go to my alpha reader Stolen Childe who, despite everything, helped me shape this story when I was drowning in tears. Next thanks go to my knight in winged armor, AnnabethLeMorte, who beta read it.

Originally written for **Wincestiel Smut Challenge** on LiveJournal. Check it out for more Wincestiel Smut awesomeness! Title is taken from Suede's song of the same name.

~:~:~

'_How did I get into this mess?'_ Sam thinks as he slowly pushes into the guy below him. Castiel is tense, and it makes Sam tense as well. Sam has had sex with Dean more than enough times to know how to give and Dean knows how to take, but Castiel is nothing like them. He is new; at least he is new to Sam's body, and Sam is having a hard time adjusting to it.

"Relax, Cas." Dean pushes himself onto one elbow and whispers into Cas' ear. Dean is below both of them, with Cas buried deep inside. At the sound of Dean's voice, Cas' tension suddenly blows away. It amazes Sam to see how much Dean affects him.

Sam pushes in further. Cas is still tight, but at least Sam no longer feels like he is scraping his skin off. He remains still, closing his eyes and catching his breath. He is deep, but not balls-deep. That was what Dean told him to do.

"You okay, babe?"

Sam opens his eyes at Dean's voice, but turns frail when he realizes Dean isn't talking to him. Dean has his eyes on Cas who has stiffened, trying to get comfortable with Sam inside him. He sees Cas reluctantly nod, and Sam thinks this might not be a good idea after all.

"It's just…" Castiel's voice falters, before saying finally, "overwhelming."

That puts a smile on Dean's face. Sam feels it more than sees it: the radiance of Dean's toothy grin.

"I know," Dean says, his eyes now shifting over Cas' shoulder, to him. "Sam makes us whole, doesn't he?"

There is no wicked grin on Dean's face, no usual smugness, just a genuine, affectionate gleam in his eyes – eyes that have always been on Sam, adored Sam, loved Sam and Sam alone. Now he has to share them with someone else.

Sam is surprised at how eagerly Cas nods. "I love you," he says, his voice no longer hoarse or breaking. There is a certain confidence, certain firmness in how he says it. "Both of you."

A lopsided smile creeps up on Dean's face. "I love you too," Dean says softly into Cas' ear, but his eyes are fixed on Sam. If anyone knows how to kill two birds with one stone, it's Dean.

Sam just stares at him, eyes wide. Up until now, Sam still cannot make himself believe that he is at the receiving end of such grandeur love from the two of them.

~:~:~

Dean and Sam have been together since childbirth, but they've been 'together' together since Sam reached the age of puberty and felt the first desire of the flesh. It was Dean (or more accurately, the porn Dean had chosen) who taught him the art of carnal activities. They knew underage plus incest could get them in serious trouble, so they made it their best kept secret. But once Sam graduated and both of them moved to Chicago to start a new life, they no longer referred to themselves as brothers, and began introducing each other as boyfriends. (_People would give them a weird look anyway even though they said they were brothers, so they might as well cut the crap_ – Dean's words.)

They have been perfect together for twenty-nine years. That is, until a certain blue-eyed man came into their lives.

They bumped into him while they were walking back to their apartment from a very decent dinner date. The guy was moving next door, and somehow had managed to get the couch stuck across the hallway. They helped him successfully move it to its designated place.

The guy offered them beers – the only drink Dean never said no to. He said his name was Castiel and how rude of him for not introducing himself earlier. But when it was Dean's turn to introduce them, he faltered.

"This is Sam," Dean stuttered, "my, uh—"

"Boyfriend," Sam said, offering Castiel his hand before Dean could come up with the other alternative. Castiel just responded with a feeble _oh_ on his lips, but did not press further.

Sam kind of knew he had lost Dean at that moment, though he never really had the guts to admit it.

~:~:~

Eventually they find their perfect rhythm, which, if you had asked Sam moments earlier, he would have snorted and said it was impossible. Sam may be on top, but it is Castiel who actually sets the rhythm. It is graceful, how the three of them move in coherent paces. Sam actually finds himself thrilled at the unfamiliar sensation, of pushing in and out of someone who isn't Dean, yet still seeing Dean writhing beautifully beneath him. Dean's legs spread wide; he always does, always welcoming.

It is weird, though, when Dean cries that croaky moan Sam knows it means he hit Dean's sweet spot, when in fact, he doesn't. It takes Sam a moment to realize it is Cas who made Dean make _that_ noise. It is Cas who is inside Dean, filling Dean, satisfying Dean.

At that Sam might have thrust a little harsher than their perfect rhythm would allow. He is Dean's and Dean is his – always has been, always will be.

Castiel screams. There is no other way to describe the piercing roars he makes over and over as Sam plunges into him, burning with jealousy. His ears might bleed, Sam thinks, from the sound of Cas and Dean crying in perfect harmony as they crash each other in a frantic cadence.

Even amidst all the voices, Sam can hear Dean is close. He is so close and so lost he can't even form a word to beg. Sam reaches his hand across Castiel's waist and takes Dean's cock in his hand, because that is what they always do: take care of each other.

Dean places his heels on the small of Sam's back, forming a perfect, private circle, and presses down. Sam increases the pace of his hips and his hand, feeling his body shuddering with an urge to release. But not yet, he tells himself; Dean has to come first.

"Sammy," Dean pants, digging his nails into Sam's biceps, and Sam is elated to know those will leave bruises – the marks of Dean's possession over him. "Come with us."

It still amazes Sam how much Dean affects him, even after all these years. Sam grips Castiel's hips tight and comes hard and fast, spilling his load into an unfamiliar ass. Castiel takes Sam's place, taking Dean's cock in his hand. Cas strokes him a few times and Dean comes all over his stomach. Sam knows the effect of those creamy stripes and what it does to Dean's hole. So, he isn't at all surprised to see Castiel stiffen, and then come inside Dean – _his_ Dean.

~:~:~

Sam knew Dean and Cas had fucked each other when he came home one day at one a.m. to find Dean lying flat on his stomach on their bed. Dean's shift ended at four p.m. that day and Sam knew he would be late so he told Dean not to wait up, which would be perfectly normal if Dean wasn't still in his work clothes.

Sam changed into clean boxers and tee, and moved to do the same to his boyfriend. Dean reeked of beer and… sex? Sam winced at the thought and quickly brushed it away. Though it was no sooner than that, when Dean whimpered, "Cas, I love you."

Sam instantly tossed his brother on the floor. He furiously pulled his jeans on, grabbed a jacket and stomped out of the house. He remembered driving as far and as fast as he could, ending up parked outside a Wal-Mart because his eyes were too blurry to safely go any further, his knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel.

He'd thought Castiel was his friend. Those numerous discussions they had over classical literature and diplomatic history should mean something. They hung out together most of the time, the three of them. They even watched the Super Bowl together when none of them really cared for the game because that is what grown men do. It was true Cas and Dean seemed too close for his liking with zero personal space and sometimes intense eye-sex that could burn a hole in the wall. But Castiel seemed so pious Sam never believed he could engage in such a sinful act, and Sam never doubted Dean's fidelity – _never_.

It was true Dean would sometimes go to a bar, pick some random chick, fuck her anywhere but at their place, and leave. He had been doing it from the get-go, because Sam was too young and Dean refused to hurt his little brother with 'things he could not take'. He continued to do it because he had to make a name for himself in college so no one would butt into their private business. He continued doing it even when their relationship was not so secret anymore, because yes, sometimes they fought and sometimes Dean got frustrated with him. It hurt like a bitch to see the only person you'd ever made love to getting off with someone else, but Sam always trusted in the fact that it was always a girl Dean screwed with. Sam had always been the only guy Dean ever spread his legs for, and the only person Dean had ever loved.

Apparently his naivety had stabbed him in the back.

~:~:~

It is a little too tight for three grown men to share the same bed, but Sam couldn't care less. Dean lies facing him, his face and body flush pretty pink, like he always does after sex.

Castiel drapes his arms over Sam and nuzzles into his shoulder blades. They are all sweaty and it should annoy the hell out of him because the air is warm and the last thing Sam needs is another body's heat, but he doesn't have it in him to shoo Castiel away. Sam always loves to see Dean's face while he sleeps, but he also loves it when Dean spoons him; it makes little Sammy feel safe. Sam realizes, much to his dismay, that with the three of them, he can have both. Not that he is going to admit it.

But Dean does not go to sleep. Instead he props up on his elbow and leans in closer. Sam thinks Dean is going to kiss him, but he just reaches his arm across. Sam guesses Dean is ruffling Cas' tousled hair when he whispers over Sam's body, "You tired yet?"

Sam hears a husky reply from behind him, "Of course not."

And just like that, Castiel gets up and kisses Dean, over his shoulder. Sam turns to lie on his back, watching in disbelief as his boyfriend kisses another man right before his eyes.

When this moment came, Sam always thought he would be boiling with fury, but, as it happens, he only gapes. He can see Dean stick out his tongue and drags it along the seam of Castiel's lips. Cas doesn't waste a second, but eagerly sucks it into his mouth. Sam sees it clearly as two pairs of lips savor one another, greedy and hungry. Tongues are flashing back and forth in a better-bend-than-break battle. It's hot when it shouldn't be. None of this should even be real.

After what feels like forever, Castiel pulls away. Of course he does. It's always Dean who stands. It's always Dean who wins the battle, in sex and what not. Cas pants for a short moment, then leans in to whisper something into Dean's ear. A wicked grin creeps up on Dean's face, and something is telling Sam he may not like what they are up to.

Dean just spares a brief smirk Sam's way before both of them crouch down on either side of his hips. Sam's heart races just seeing two people he loves – one as a lover and one as a friend – so perilously close to his most sensitive body parts, which respond in all their enthusiasm. He cannot panic for long, though, because just as fast as they started their kiss, Cas and Dean lean in to drag their tongues slowly, simultaneously, and, if Sam may add, torturously along the sides of his hard-on. Sam thinks he might hyperventilate because _holy fuck that is kinky as hell!_ Dean only takes a second to check on Sam's response and they are at it again, fighting to trail and lap at his cock like it is a fucking Popsicle that would _melt_ if they don't lick or suck fast enough. They are like starving children willing to share their first ice pop treat, but neither is willing to let go.

Sam fists the bed sheets so hard he might rip them apart. Good thing his hips are pinned firmly to the mattress because all he wants to do is to reel them as fast as his mind is reeling. The next best thing he can do is to writhe helplessly on the firm mattress, arching his back and flipping up just in time to see Dean's lips meet Cas' over the head of his cock. After that they seem to silently agree it is the best idea to kiss each other with his head in between.

Absolutely not, Sam thinks as he watches swollen lips ghost over his head and try to suck each other like they don't care if _his cock_ gets in between. Or maybe they _do_ care, because Sam is now leaking like a broken dam. He only notices because it overflows, mixed with saliva, from the corner of Cas' lips. Sam'd be damned if his boyfriend's _boyfriend_ is not hot and filthy as fuck.

~:~:~

In the end Sam managed to wheel himself into a crappy motel. He didn't care if his room was too dimly lit or that the bed sheet looked like it had survived World War II. He only had to stay there long enough for him to find a new apartment. The next day, he snuck back to get his clothes and a few other things when he knew Dean was on shift. Sam had expected their place to be empty, but instead he was greeted by the very culprit that destroyed their marriage when he pushed open the door.

Sam would have punched the sense out of Cas right there and then. That was, if he thought that would get Dean back. But Sam knew better. He knew he had lost his brother, father and friend – forever.

So Sam just stormed into his room, ignoring the bastard shuffling his feet. He grabbed a few clothes and threw them into his duffle bag. He would come and get the rest once he settled into his new place. He was going to get his work papers when he saw Castiel standing at the doorframe.

"Please don't do this," he said. His voice was truly sad, and Sam had no idea why he should be sad now that Sam was out of the way and he could get Dean all to himself. "Dean needs you."

"I don't think so," Sam grunted. Dean didn't need him. If he did, he wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have cheated on him. "He has you now, doesn't he?"

"No one replaces you."

The firmness in Castiel's voice foolishly made Sam weak in the knees. He had to place his hands on the desk to keep himself upright. His eyes threatened to brim with tears because that was what he had always believed, that he would be enough for Dean, that no-one could take _his_ place.

Sam sucked in his tears and let anger take over. "Well, tough," he hissed at Castiel, "because he lost me the moment _you_ showed up!" He pointed a finger at the shorter man's face and stormed away.

"Sam, wait!"

Castiel ran after him and caught him by the arm, stopping him. Sam never knew the guy could be this strong if he wanted to.

"I never meant to take him away from you," Castiel said firmly. Sam had to give it to him. When those blue eyes pierced into yours, you couldn't help but think he spoke from the heart.

But Sam wouldn't have any of it. "Yeah?" he snorted. "Did you mean that too when you _fucked him?_" Sam shouted angrily, the last two words slipped off his tongue like poisonous venom.

"It's not like that," Cas' voice was broken. His firm gaze started to waver. "You don't understand."

"My boyfriend cheated on me! What else is there to understand?" Sam roared. He shook his arm loose from Cas' grip and headed towards the door.

"We love you!" Castiel shouted. "Dean and I, we both love you."

Sam froze at the blunt declaration. He was now trembling with rage that crept up his body and started to blind his eyes and blur his head. His boyfriend and his cheater _loved_ him? What kind of a sick joke was that?

He felt like throwing up as he whirled out of the apartment.

~:~:~

"He's all yours, Cas," Dean says casually, pulling away after they battle over Sam's head for a while.

Sam isn't mistaken. Dean looks proud, as though he just gave up his share of the treat to his beloved friend because that's what he is, loved.

Cas does not waste a second (Sam wonders if he is always this quick to do Dean's bidding.) but takes all of his length down his throat. Sam gasps because _holy shit_ that must hurt.

Dean is right by his side at that moment. He gently strokes Sam's hair and softly whispers into his ear, "It's okay, Sam. He can take it."

Castiel pulls off with a wet pop. He smiles a small smile at Dean, who returns a knowing smirk. Then Cas is back to his game again.

Those chapped lips Sam finds annoying to look at sometimes, now feel so good wrapping around his cock; its soft flakes scratch lightly over his sensitive skin. Cas slowly takes Sam in; his full lips sliding down Sam's length in unhurried torment. Sam is fighting the urge to shove Cas down, because he is so not in for a tease right now, when Cas hallows out his cheeks and _sucks_.

"Fuck!" Sam howls.

Castiel is nothing short of excellent. Sam bucks his hips and Cas just lets him. It's like Cas wants to know how deep Sam wants to use him so he can offer it and then some. Sam grabs those dark locks, and, as messy as it looks, Cas' hair is as soft as those lips of his and it feels so pure, so innocent.

Sam is not one for deep-throating, really. Considering it a degrading and brutal act, he only does it for Dean because _Dean_ is his love. But despite all of it, he begins to lose control of himself and Sam doesn't like losing control of himself.

"Let go, Sam. He loves you."

Dean's voice is as warm as the afternoon sun in spring. He gently glides his palm up and down Sam's arm where it connects with Castiel. It feels so weird when familiar touches are not in familiar places, but with Castiel between his legs, it somehow seems right.

"We love you." Dean pampers with a kiss to his ear.

At that, Sam's whole body shudders; his hips jump with the same beat as his heart. Castiel groans in response and Sam knows those noises. It's the same pitch he makes when Dean slips down his throat; it's the same vibration Dean resonates with when his nose nuzzles friskily into the tuft of Sam's hair.

Sam lets go of himself, no longer ashamed of how unceremoniously he writhes. He knows why Castiel does it. It's pretty much the same reason he does it for Dean. Sam's hips fly off the mattress while Cas' head bobs up and down with irresistible allure, his mouth wet and eager, tight and inviting. Sam curls his fingers into those silky strands as he comes graciously, shooting wave after wave down Cas' throat.

When Cas pulls off, he sports a delighted smile on his lips. He fixes his gaze at Sam as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Sam throws his head back on the pillow; closing his eyes because the sight is so heady it hurts.

~:~:~

Sam was irritated by the insistent knock on the door. There should not be any knock _at all_ when you stayed in a motel. He thought the staff would just leave once he or she realized their presence was not welcome but the knock had now evolved into bangs, loud bangs.

He got up in rage and approached the door. He was so going to scold the shit out of anyone who was standing there. But when he opened it and saw who it was, he slammed the door back so hard it could have fallen off its hinges.

Sam huffed, furious now more than ever, turning his back to Dean who stepped into the room.

"How did you find me?" Sam barked.

"Cas."

Sam abruptly turned on his heels at the name. How dare he talk of that bas—

"He followed you here," Dean finished his sentence and Sam halted. Dean looked the worse for wear. He had never seen Dean this bad since they lost their father.

"We need to talk," Dean said.

Sam nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed. Maybe, just maybe, if Dean apologized and broke things off with Cas, Sam might take him back. He wanted to take _his_ Dean back.

Dean grabbed a chair and sat opposite him. "Cas and I," Dean started, "we've been—"

"I don't want to hear it," Sam cut in. He didn't want to know their cheating history. "What do you want with me?"

Dean was silent for a moment, as if he was trying to find the best way to form a sensible sentence. Then he sighed, saying, "We want you to be a part of our lives."

Before Sam knew it, his fist had already hit Dean's face, so hard it knocked Dean off his chair. He hovered over Dean, seeing his own tears dropping onto Dean's bruised cheek.

"We love you, Sam," Dean said, his voice so gentle it broke Sam's heart. He couldn't stop the tears because since when had 'we' turned from 'Sam and Dean' to 'Dean and Castiel'?

"I can't lose you, Sammy." Dean softly brushed the tears off Sam's face with a thumb. "I love you."

"And you love him," Sam said through nasal sobs.

"Yes, and I love him," Dean replied firmly.

Sam took a deep breath and straightened up. He wiped the tears with the back of his hands. This was all ridiculous. "Are you saying your heart is big enough to love both of us?" he snorted.

Dean pushed up on his elbows and Sam turned his face away. Instead of giving an answer, Dean asked, "Do you, Sam?" Dean tried to meet his eyes but Sam wouldn't let him. "Do you love me enough to love someone I love too?"

~:~:~

Sam opens his eyes to find Dean and Cas having a quiet little quarrel next to where Sam lies boneless. From what Sam can make out, it is about whose turn it is to bottom in their next round.

"You're already loose," Dean comments.

"And so are you," Cas returns just as quickly.

"But you just fucked me!" Dean scowls, his voice raised a little higher and Sam wonders, amused, if they are always this blatant in their sexual relationships.

"Oh, are we keeping score now?" Cas ripostes, "because I can count—"

"I'm not," Sam says, and both guys turn to him at once. He has to look sideways because, yes, what he is about to say is embarrassing considering, "No one has fucked me yet."

Instantly Dean is out of the bed and Castiel is _on_ him, kissing him so passionately Sam thinks he might combust. He can still taste himself on that snaky tongue that threads through the inside of his mouth. Sam bravely beats it around which makes Castiel _giggle_ into the kiss. Cas pulls away and cups Sam's cheeks, resting his forehead on Sam's, blissing out an 'I love you'.

Sam is smothered. He has no idea what he did to deserve an outpouring of love from these two people. He rubs his thumb on Cas' stubble, feeling the jagged texture against his finger. He wants to say the same thing, he really does, but when he feels Dean's slick finger rubbing at his hole, Sam hisses.

Castiel pulls him into a kiss, this time gentle and sweet as Dean's finger slides in. Sam focuses on the kiss to soothe the burning feeling down there. He cups the back of Cas' neck and Cas moans as Sam teases and pulls at the bottom lip with a playful little smile.

"Come on now, Sammy," Dean is now purring next to his ear as his second finger slides in, making Sam shudder. "Be a good boy and suck his cock, will you?"

Sam blushes, and, from the sound of Dean's laughter, he supposes the red has crept up to his ears. Cas' cheeks are also tinted deep pink and Sam easily finds it sweet.

"Come," is the only word Sam can form.

As Cas moves to straddle over his shoulders, Sam can feel Dean's third finger entering, opening him up. He hisses, fighting the pain, but when Cas holds on to the headboard and lowers himself, Sam forgets all about Dean.

Cas is gorgeous. His cock is mouth-watering, to say the least. Sam gingerly cups his balls, tracing his fingers up to his swollen tip, noticing how Cas shivers at the touch. Cas seems like a fragile crystal, so susceptible and at his mercy.

Sam laps at the leaking head, testing the foreign taste on the tip of his tongue. He is about to wrap his lips when he feels Dean enter him. Sam's head falls back on the pillow as he accepts Dean in. Their bodies are familiar with each other but it doesn't make each thrust any easier.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean says sheepishly once he is sheathed inside. Cas rolls his eyes at the same time Sam does, and they exchange an amused smile.

Once Sam adjusts, he lets Dean start moving and continues where he left off. He wraps his lips around Cas' cock, earning a filthy hiss from above.

Sam hollows his cheeks and begins to suck as he drags his lips up and down Cas' length. Cas moans, little ripples quivering along his tensed thighs, hands clutching the headboard tight. Dean spreads Sam's knees a little wider as he picks up his pace and finally hits Sam's prostate, blinding Sam's mind and eliciting a deep groan into Cas' crotch. Castiel shudders visibly in response.

Dean hits his spot again and Sam has to pull away quickly because he almost bites down as he grunts. He gathers himself and toys with Cas' balls, forcibly dragging his tongue along Cas' veins, careful not to hurt him. He looks up to see the older man squeeze his eyes shut as waves of pleasure ride up his torso. He can do this, Sam thinks; he can take Cas into his mouth and suck his brain out, fighting responsive urges to thrash about as Dean pounds into his prostate over and over again.

Castiel parts his legs wider, lowering himself until his butts touch the top of Sam's chest. Sam flattens his tongue as Castiel slides deeper into his mouth. It's clumsy and messy as Sam slips almost every time Dean thrusts into him, jerking his head with an irritated grunt in his throat. Sam has to grip Cas' hips and pin them to himself. That way Cas moves when Sam is forced to move. This way Sam can swallow Cas as masterly as he wants. Castiel runs his fingers along the back of his head in an assuring caress, as if to say what Sam does is right and he _loves it_, and it warms Sam's heart.

Each of Dean's strikes and each of Cas' strokes on his hair speak of their love and it is too much for Sam, but it's not enough for Dean and it's not enough for Cas. Dean is nowhere near, Sam can tell. Overwhelming tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he strives harder, clenching his hole and stretching his throat, taking Dean tighter and taking Cas deeper. In the end, he can no longer hold it. Those blameworthy tears brim over his eyes as he comes smoothly and his entire body crumples.

Cas removes himself while Dean stills, milking Sam through his orgasm. Sam covers his eyes with the back of his hands, forcing back his tears. He feels a pang in his chest at the void as Dean pulls his still-hard cock out. He could have done it. He could have held until Dean came first, but it felt too good with Dean and Cas fucking him from both ends. Maybe he made the wrong choice. What good would it be if he can't give Dean the pleasure he needs?

Sam removes his hands and is about to mutter an apology when he sees Cas slots seamlessly onto Dean who is lying on his back. Cas arches elegantly as Dean hisses, holding his hips still.

"Jesus, Sammy!" Dean cusses, biting hard on his lower lip. "I can feel you in him."

Sam feels his cheeks heat. Dean doesn't only know that Sam is looking, but he also doesn't seem to mind the fact that Sam _failed_.

Castiel smiles a beautiful smile and leans down to place a quick kiss on Dean's lips. "Sam is good at what he does, isn't he?"

Dean chuckles smugly. "Yeah, he sure is."

Then it clicks. The way Cas and Dean entwine perfectly — body, mind and soul — they weren't arguing about sex at all. It was all about Sam. Dean knows how to get to him and maybe that was what they did. How they coerced him into willingly jumping on board with little battle and quarrel shows. How they teamed up to please him, and now praise him.

They may or may not know, but it lifts the guilt in Sam's heart.

Castiel raises his hips up on bended knees and drops himself back down, eliciting unison groans that would make Sam's dick twitch if he isn't so spent after _three_ mind-blowing orgasms. Dean grips Cas firmly, his hands a perfect curve around Cas' narrow hips. Soon Cas is bouncing over him, his cock slapping Dean's stomach in an angelic _thud-thud-thud_ rhythm.

Dean is close. The way he begs with a silent quickening of his pace and shallow breaths. Sam reaches out and grabs the bouncing cock. A few strokes in and hot come spills over his hand; Dean's hips stiffen, apparently filling Cas in overabundance.

Cas pulls himself up and flops down between Sam and Dean, his body heated and sweaty. Sam can't help noticing the beguiling creamy liquid that drips down his thigh. He gets up and parts Cas' legs slightly, smearing Cas' come on his hand at the leaking hole.

He whirls his hand around, now tainted with residue from Dean and Cas and himself, thinking of how the three of them blend so perfectly together when he notices Dean and Cas looking at him. Sam was ready to be embarrassed but there is no judgment in their eyes. They just chuckle and turn to kiss each other, _lovingly_. Minutes ago Sam would have resented it, but now he can only look at them with the same adoration they have for him.

It might not be a bad idea after all. Seeing how quick Castiel is to gratify, Sam knows there's nothing Cas wouldn't do for Dean. From now on, he might not have to worry that Dean would be lonely when the demanding nature of his job does not agree with Dean's shifts. He might not have to worry Dean would eat his arteries to clogged or drink his liver away in his absence. With Cas here, Dean might not stray when he is mad at him. Dean would be well taken care of, maybe even after Sam's time on earth is long gone.

"Cas," Sam says, grabbing Cas' hand and kissing at the knuckles. They are now cramming on the bed, ready to drift off to sleep. Cas' gaze follows the kiss and he looks up at Sam, his attentive eyes as blue and as calm as a morning sea. Even Dean props up to hear what Sam has to say, but Sam's throat collapses in on him. What he meant to say comes out as simply, "Thank you."

Cas does not reply. Instead he welcomes Sam into his arms, placing Sam's head above his shoulder. He lovingly kisses Sam's hair. Dean tugs himself closer on the other side, closing his eyes in an ecstatic smile.

Maybe he will be able to say it next time, but as of now, one thing Sam is sure of: their lives from now on will be complete and whole.

~:~:~


End file.
